Full of Surprises
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Oliver invites Felicity over to learn how to use a gun. One-shot.


**Disclaimer- I don't own the show or the characters mentioned, just borrowing them for some fun. I mentioned Castle too; clearly I don't own that either.**

This is a little one-shot inspired by all the reviews I got from Lovestruck. People wanted Oliver's point of view but it didn't fit into how I wanted that story to go. So to make up for it I wrote this.

It's probably more than a little out of character because I couldn't see this happening on the show, but I hope you all like it anyway.

*************************************************************************OLICITY**********

She was late, an entire half hour late. I was beginning to think I should put on my Hood attire and go look for when the door to the basement opened and she came rushing down the stairs.

"I am so sorry! I was going to call you but then I remembered I didn't have you're cell number, just the one for your office, because it's on the employee register. And I couldn't call that because, well, you were here waiting for me not there." She rambled on. She did that a lot.

I noticed when she came down the steps her hair was a mess and she had black smudges on her hands and face. Her clothes didn't look any better. She looked like she was rolling around in a pile of dirt.

"Felicity," I interrupted.

"Right, just get to the point." She licked her lips nervously making me realize I was staring at her mouth. When did I start doing that?

I brought my eyes up to meet hers, "Which is?"

"I ran over a nail." She sighed, holding up the evidence. "I had to change my tire." That explained her appearance.

"But you're okay?" I asked making sure.

"Me? I'm fine. I mean I did scrape my hand on the asphalt but nothing some Neosporin and a Band-Aid can't fix." She shrugged.

"I'll wait for you to change so we can start." I instructed. The whole reason I brought her here was to teach her how to use a gun properly so she'd be prepared if the situation presented itself. Which, working for me it very well could, and most likely would.

"I'm good, this outfit is already ruined."

"You're going to learn how to use a gun in a skirt and heels?" I asked skeptical.

"Why not? Kate, from Castle, she wears outfits like this all the time and she has to chase her suspects. Me, I'm firing at a sheet of paper a few yards away." She explained.

"Castle, that's a TV show? You're comparing yourself to a fictional character?" I clarified.

She pursed her lips. "Point taken."

"Just, practice barefoot." I suggested, worried for her sake and my own, the damage she could do if she slipped in her stilettos. Which, I saw shaped her legs nicely. Why had I not noticed this before, noticed her? She was an attractive woman and all I saw was her brain.

"Okay." She flicked off her footwear walking over to the gun range I added to the space, drawing my attention back to the matters at hand.

I had all the parts to the gun spread out on the shelf to show her how to properly assemble it.

Before I even had the chance to explain it to her she picked up the recoil spring and slid it into the recoil spring guide, and continued from there to put the piece back together. She put on the proper protection for her eyes and ears before firing, shooting until the last bullet left the chamber. She unassembled the gun and placed it back on the shelf before bringing the paper forward to examine her work. One of the bullets ended up hitting the target in the chest, an inch away from the bull's eye.

"You never told me you knew how to fire a weapon." I told her, equally amazed and aroused.

"You never asked." She shrugged.

"You could have told me yesterday when I insisted you needed to come. Clearly, you didn't." I was learning a lot about her tonight. She knew how to change her own tire, how to use a gun, and how to rock a pair of shoes. I realized I'd have to be more perceptive the next time we were around each other to pick up on all other things I missed about her.

"Would you have believed me?" She questioned, placing a hand on her hip and tilting her head up to look at me.

"Probably not." I admitted.

I couldn't help but ask, "Who taught you?"

"My dad. He wanted to make sure I was prepared for any and everything." She confessed.

There was a moment when neither of said anything which was surprising because, well one of us was _her_. But the way she looked at me, holding my gaze, had me thinking maybe I insisted so hard because I wanted her here for different reasons. Maybe my brain had realized what an asset she was but my eyes hadn't yet.

Without much effort I found myself walking towards her until only a small gap was left between us. Noticing this she backed up into the ledge with nowhere else to go.

Grinning, I realized I had her right where I wanted her and closed the distance between us.

"What other skills of yours have you been hiding from me?" I wondered aloud.

"I, um, I'm pretty handy with a stapler and three whole puncher?" She offered. I noticed the way her eyes dropped to my lips and smiled at the fact that we were thinking the same thing.

"Just say no and I'll walk away." I told her barely brushing her lips with mine, all the while keeping eye contact.

"No? Why would I say no?" She managed to say, her breath hot on my lips. It was all I needed to hear to press my mouth to hers. I wrapped my arms around her small frame pulling her closer to me, desperate to have her pressed up against me. She let out a small whimper opening her mouth wide enough for me to slip my tongue in to tangle with hers. Definitely should have done this sooner.

Her hands went on an exploration of their own playing with the lines of my abs before snaking around to massage the muscles of my back before lowering to grab my ass. She threw her head back so she could breathe, I just used it as an opportunity to attack her neck, going straight to the sensitive area below her ear.

"Oliver." She moaned.

Hearing her say my name made me realize how wrong this was. I pulled away dropping my hands from her back.

"What I do?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"We, _I_, got carried away." I admitted.

"_I_ didn't mind. That thing you were doing with your tongue, I liked that." She replied letting her finger trace the spot my lips vacated.

"It shouldn't happen like this. I'm going to walk you to your car and let you go home." I told her grabbing her hand which may have been a mistake with the way I was still feeling.

"You are?" She frowned.

"Yes. And tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at eight with flowers and take you out for a nice dinner." I promised bending over to pick up her shoes. I knelt down in front of her carefully slipping both heels back on her feet trying hard not to change my mind and let my fingers linger longer than necessary.

"I don't need all that." She attempted to dissuade me.

"Maybe not but you deserve it. I want to do this right for a change so let me." I was back on my feet and placed a small kiss on her forehead, afraid of what might happened if I went to her mouth again.

"O-kay." She sighed, squeezing my hand as I led her up the stairs and out the club to her car.

Once she was safely tucked inside she rolled her window down so I could give her one final kiss goodbye. "See you tomorrow."

"Uh-huh." She agreed frazzled. I watched her pull away and smiled to myself. All I had to do was kiss her to distract her from incessant talking; I'd have to keep that in mind.

Who knew I'd be the one taking something away from this evening.

**********************************************************************OLICITY*********

Well there it is, a quick little one-shot to hold you over until I finish chapter three of Lovestruck. If I get any more ideas for one-shots I'll probably post them here. For now though it's just this.

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate some feedback so please review!


End file.
